The Heart Sees Things that the Eyes Cannot
by Yaoiboi13
Summary: Organization XIII gets a new member to replace XIII. Just who is Kirux? spoilers and yaoi in later chapters
1. Don't Play with Fire You WILL Get Burned

Don't Play with Fire, You WILL Get Burned (Trust Me)

Wow this is the 1st fic I've written, and this is only the 1st chapter. I'm really nervous and everything, so please read and review and critique so I can hopefully make it better! 3

Disclaimer- Yeah… You know the drill.

"Please… Don't take my heart… I value it more than anything…" A blood-curling scream is heard. Darkness.

I woke up, covered in sweat. I looked around the room. Everything was a blinding white; it hurt my eyes to look at it.

"Where am I?!" My heartbeat sped up. What was this strange place that I had been brought to? I had no memory of anything, so I panicked. I hopped out of bed, and was covered head to toe in a dark black cloak. I ran to a mirror and almost tripped over a white nightstand. Fucking nightstands!!! I pulled down the cloaks hood and screamed. I didn't recognize the face staring back at me.

"Who am I?!" My mind raced. My heart beat faster and faster. The room was spinning. "What's going on…? I feel so weak…" I heard the door open as I collapsed into someone's arms and fainted.

"The heart sees things that the eyes cannot."

I opened my eyes. A pair of bright green eyes was staring back at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Without thinking, I slapped the guy on my bed across the face. He let out a yelp and fell off the bed with a thud. I peeked over the side and saw a man, in his early 20s, sitting on the floor. He was rubbing his face.

"Dammit kid, what the hell was that for?!" he roared. He was wearing the same cloak that I was. I looked at his head and let out another scream. "What are you screaming at now?!" I pointed at his head in horror.

"Your head is on fire!!!" I yelled. "What?!" he screamed. He panicked and ran around in circles screaming with his arms in the air. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at me furiously.

"You IDIOT!!! This is my HAIR!!!" I looked and realized that he was right.

"Oh… my… GOD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I was attacked with fits of laughter. He let out a growl. "I'm so sorry; it's just that it looks like fire, hahaha." I wiped tears from my eyes. It really did look like fire; it was a bright red and gelled back into giant spikes. I wanted to touch it.

"You are in a serious situation, and all you can do is crack jokes about my hair?!" All of the commotion had made me forget about my current situation.

"Please, tell me what's going on! I don't know where I am, or even who I am!!! I-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Calm down kid. Before I explain anything, you need to eat something. You're still very weak." My stomach growled.

"Ha, yeah, I guess you're right. I'm starving!" I replied.

"I'll be right back. Whatever you do, DON'T LEAVE." He said. He opened the door, and shut it behind him.

"Wow… He's… ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!!! He's so tall and handsome and-" I slapped myself across the face. "No dammit! Snap out of it! This is no time to be thinking about that. I need to get out of here!" I told myself. I stepped out of bed slowly, because I was still weak, and clumsily made my way to the door. As I reached for the knob, it turned and the door opened. The strange man was standing there with a tray of food in his hand. "How in the world did he come back that fast?!" I thought to myself. His eyes widened.

"Were you trying to escape?!" he asked furiously. I was caught red-handed, so I decided to do the only thing that I could think of.

"N-noooooo…." I said. He looked at me.

"Oh, well in that case… Hey! Are you tricking to trick me?!" Dammit! He wasn't as dumb as I thought he would be.

"Yep, you got me." I didn't know what else to say. He glared at me. And no, it wasn't just a glare, it was a GLAAAAARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You scheming little bitch! You can never leave!" he told me. My jaw dropped. Was this guy for real real (and not for fake fake?)

"WHAT?! I will leave if I damn please, now get out of my way!" I demanded. He set down the tray and shut the door.

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't let you do that." I tried to get past him, but he was just too fast. He grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" I tried to get loose, but he was many times stronger than I was. "Help, somebody!" I screamed. He slapped me across the face. I looked at him, and a tear ran down my cheek. The side of my face stung. He stopped when he saw me crying, so I used the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

"Oof!" he went as he fell to the ground. He looked up at me. "Wow kid, I didn't know you had it in you. But I'm done playing." He picked me up and carried me towards the bed. He dropped me on it, and crawled on top of me, pinning my arms down. I couldn't move. I didn't know if I should be afraid, or turned on by the fact that I was trapped under his muscular body.

"Get off me!!!" I squirmed, trying to get free, but he only tightened his grip.

"Dammit, if you calm down and hold still, I can explain everything to you!" My resistance subsided.

"Alright buddy, you got my attention." I said. He still didn't loosen his grip.

"Can I really trust you?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yes!!!" I said, filled with frustration. He let go of me.

"Okay, well, my name is Axel. Got it memorized?" I raised an eyebrow, but he ignored it. "This is Castle Oblivion, which is our base of operations. I, and now you, are a part of a group called Organization XIII. We are Nobodies, beings created when a person with strong feelings loses their heart." What was he saying? How could any of this be true?

"You mean… we have no hearts?! That's impossible! How can I live without a heart?! I know I have one, I felt it racing earlier!" I stopped. My blood ran cold. I could no longer feel the beat of my heart. Axel shook his head.

"It's a reaction when you first become a Nobody. You're so used to it that even after you lose it, you still feel like you have it for a short period of time." No, there is no way that any of this could be true. Why did all of this have to happen at once? I let my emotions get the best of me and I broke down crying.

"I just want to go home! But I don't even know where that is anymore…" I said between sobs. Axel grabbed me and held me against his chest. He was so warm.

"It's ok. That's all any of us really wants. Just let it all out." I cried so much that it soaked his cloak. After a couple of minutes, I was able to calm down.

"A-Axel… Just who am I?" He frowned.

"Well… to tell you the truth… I don't really know myself. All that the Superior would tell me is that your name is Kirux." I looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Take me to see the Superior." I demanded. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You do NOT want to get on the bad side of any of the Organization members. I just want you to lay low for awhile." I opened my mouth, but Axel put his finger over it. "Trust me, okay?" How could I say no to a face like that?

"Alright…" I said, defeated. He noticed the food that he had left on the tray. My stomach growled.

"Oops. I guess I forgot all about that… Here, let me reheat it for you." He put his hands over the tray of food. I stared at him, wondering what in the world he was doing. All of a sudden, flames sprouted from his hands. In no time, the food was reheated. He looked over and laughed when he saw my expression.

"Maybe I should have explained… We each have elemental powers. Mine is the power over fire." I tackled him.

"What are my powers?!" I demanded.

"I don't fuckin' know, I'm sure we'll find out eventually, now… You wanna get off of me?" I looked at him for a second.

"Nope! " I replied. He threw me onto the bed. "XX You're too strong…"

"The hell I am, now EAT!" he ordered. I did not want to disobey the almighty Axel.

"Yes sir!" I said. I was so malnourished that I scarfed the food in no time at all. "Wow that was really delicious!" He perked up.

"Was it really?!" he asked excitedly. I nodded. "That's great, because I made it!" He put a big smile on his face.

"I don't believe you…" I replied. His smile disappeared. I grinned.

"Why you little…" He tackled me, causing me to fall off the bed.

"Hey, get off of me!"

"Not until you admit that you like my cooking!!!" He was actually serious. Can you believe this guy?

"NEVER!!!" I cackled. Axel's eyes narrowed.

"Then suffer the consequences!!!" He started tickling me. I burst out laughing.

"Hey, stop, that tickles!!!"

"Not until you admit it!" He continued until my eyes watered and I had trouble breathing.

"Okay, okay, I give! You're an awesome cook." He finally stopped.

"Well, thanks for noticing! ." He said as he was sitting on my stomach.

"Now, if you don't mind, would you please get off of me :O?!"

"Sure thing buddy." He got off and helped me up.

"Thank you." I said. I sat down on the bed. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "Hey, Axel…" He looked over at me.

"Yeah kid?" he said.

"Well… If I should stay away from the Organization members, why are YOU being so nice to me?" I asked. He looked at the floor for a moment.

"Well, let's just say that you remind me of someone… Someone that I really care about. He's not around anymore though…" He seemed really upset. I must have hit a soft spot.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" I felt horrible.

"No, no, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Besides…" He clenched his fist. "I will get him back, no matter what it takes." I really admired his determination. He seemed to be a very kind and passionate person, once you got to know him.

"This guy might not be so bad after all." I thought.

"Well, it's getting late, and you've had a long day. You should get some rest…"

"But Axel, I-"

"Go to bed!!!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" I said. I took off my cloak, revealing my boxers, and hopped in bed. "Goodnight Axel." He patted me on the head and then turned out the light.

"Goodnight kid." He shut the door.

A/N- Wow that took me hours to type up!!! It's like midnight and I have to get up early for school, and I totally didn't do my homework, lol. Anyway, please critique this story! I'm just worried that maybe I'm not ready yet, but please be honest. If it goes well, I'll keep writing more :).


	2. Turn that Frown UpsideDown

Chapter 2- Turn that Frown Upside-Down!

A/N: Hope I didn't take too long to update! Anywhere, here is the 2nd chapter; I tried to detail it a little more. Hopefully it worked. Let's just say that this chapter gets rather, heated up…

Disclaimer: As a matter of fact, I DO own Kingdom Hearts! How do you like that bitches, I bet you didn't see that coming!!! Lol, j/k.

"They are not bad people. You are the only one who can save them and make them whole again."

I felt a heavy weight pressing down on my stomach. I tried to turn over, but it wouldn't let me. I let out a grunt, and slowly opened my eyes. Of course, there was Axel, wide-awake and sitting on my stomach. I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Axel" I sighed. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked sleepily. He had that stupid smile on his face.

"I was waiting for you to get up, sleepy-head!" he said.

"Well, I'm up, now please get the hell off of me. You're hurting my stomach." I replied, rather irritated that he had disturbed my sleep.

"Well…" he said as he got up, "Maybe if you had abs like mine, you wouldn't have that problem." He lifted up his cloak, revealing a nice set of well-toned abs. I LOVE a man with muscles. I wanted to touch them. I REALLY wanted to touch them. My face turned redder than Axel's hair. I turned the other way so he wouldn't see, but it was too late. His smile widened into a huge grin. "Are you blushing?!" he asked excitedly. I buried my face into the soft white pillow.

"No, I'm not!" I lied. I felt my face get even redder. Axel grabbed my neck and put me into a tight headlock.

"You're blushing! Ahahahahaha!" he taunted. He took his fist and gave me a noogie. His knuckles hurt as they dug into my scalp.

"Ow, stop it!!! That hurts!" I yelled. He finally stopped.

"Okay kid, chill out. I was only having a little fun. Hurry up and get dressed, I'm giving you a tour of the castle today. Meet me outside in five minutes" he said. He left me alone in the room.

"How embarrassing! Why did he have to see me blush like that?! Well, at least he didn't see my erection, thank god." I thought to myself. I got out from under the soft blankets and slipped on my cloak and shoes. Forget five minutes; I walked out of that room as soon as I got dressed. I hated that desolate white room.

"That was fast" Axel remarked as he heard the door shut.

"Yeah, well… Are you gonna take me on this tour or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, follow me" he said. I started following him down the long empty hall. As I had expected, EVERYTHING was white. The castle seemed so empty; no wonder they called it Castle Oblivion. How was he supposed to give me a tour when the place seemed so EMPTY?! The sound of our shoes clomping down the empty hallways almost drove me insane.

"Ah, here we are," he said as we reached a large set of double doors. He pushed them open, and my jaw dropped. Right before my eyes was the largest library that I had ever seen. Majestic bookshelves lined the walls as far as the eye could see, and they were filled with mountains of books.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I said as I ran through the aisles of books.

"Axel!" exclaimed an unknown voice. "Must you let that noisy child run around?! I'm trying to concentrate! Seriously, he's worse than Roxas!!!" I turned towards the direction of the voice. There was a handsome young man, wearing the same cloak as Axel and I. He had beautiful silver hair. His long wispy bangs covered his left eye, but I was still able to make out his upset facial expression.

"Of all places, why did you have to bring him here?! You know that I have a lot of work to do Axel!" he yelled. For some odd reason, I got the feeling that this guy didn't like me, or Axel… Maybe he just needed some cheering up.

"Turn that frown upside down!" I said, smiling. He gave me a death glare.

"Hey, leave the kid alone Zexy, he didn't know. He just wanted to have a little fun!" Axel replied. In no time at all, Zexion was right up in Axel's face.

"If you call me that again, I will slaughter you so mercilessly that the library's walls will never be white again" he said maliciously. Axel had a look of shock upon his face.

"Please stop." They both looked at me, surprised. "Please, don't be mad at Axel. It was my fault, and I'm sorry. I'm to blame for this." Zexion raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well well well… You really are like Roxas after all," he said as he looked me up and down. For a moment, I thought I saw him blush, but he turned the other way. "Do what you want, just try to be a little quieter…" he said as he walked off into the dark depths of the library. I looked at Axel, and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Wow, not only does Zexion hardly ever speak to us, but he NEVER backs down like that! Boy, he must have had the hots for you," he said as he nudged me. I blushed.

"Axel, who is Roxas?" I asked. "Was he your boyfriend?" This time, Axel's face turned redder than his hair.

"Well, er, I, uh… That is to say… Yes. In fact, you were brought here to replace Roxas after he left…" Axel said nostalgically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, don't be, it's not your fault" he interrupted me. It seemed like a touch subject, so I decided not to probe any further. He looked over at me. "You know… You really do remind me of Roxas. You're somewhat shy, kind, and very good-looking" he said. I blushed. "In fact, you're so hot that I…" he reached in and kissed me without finishing his sentence. Did he really just kiss me?! I barely even know him! I was about to say something, but he did it again. This time he held it. I tried to get free, but he wouldn't let me. I attempted to say something, but it was muffled by his lips. I finally got up the strength to break the kiss.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded. I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed onto my wrist and forced me onto the ground.

"Come on, just once? I can't hold it in any longer!" he said, full of lust. Was this really happening? Axel, the sexy man beast, was about to have sex with me?! No! He is a horny bastard trying to take advantage of me!

"Axel, please, get off of me!" I begged.

"No way, I can't stop now Roxas!" Did he just call me Roxas? Oh no, for some reason, he must think I'm Roxas!!! Before I could say anything, he pinned my arms down and started pulling down the zipper of my cloak.

"No Axel! Please don't!" He laughed.

"But you know you like it Roxas!" he said.

"Dammit, I'm not Roxas, now get OFF!" I said as I struggled as hard as I could.

"Stop squirming! It will all be over soon my precious" he said as he spotted my boxers. I felt his hand pull on the elastic band and reach into them. His hand was cold against my bare skin. Before I knew it, his hand had grasped onto my member, and he started rubbing it. I wanted him to stop, but at the same time, it felt so good. My eyes filled up with tears.

"Please, stop…" I said, as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Those eyes… You're not… I can't do it…" he said as he released his hold on me. "Kirux, I…" I slapped him across the face before he could finish his sentence. His eyes filled up with tears. "I'm so sorry…" he said as he turned around and ran out of the room.

"Poor Axel… He must have loved Roxas so much that he can't accept the fact that he left… I need to find out what happened between them. Maybe I can help him out somehow, but what if he pulls something like that again? Maybe I can ask that Zexion guy, and while I'm at it, maybe I can find out more about myself as well." I started off in the direction of where Zexion was headed, but stopped. "Maybe I should take care of this first" I said as I zipped up my cloak. It would have been awfully embarrassing to run up to Zexion half naked. After I zipped it up, I ran off in search of Zexion.

A/N: After typing this, I realized how much these characters blush, haha. Hopefully you guys like this chapter, I'm not quite sure where to go next, but it's almost my Thanksgiving Break so I can see it being posted by the end of November. Thanks :D


End file.
